


a way out

by Cosmic_Babe



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: (faint) smoking, M/M, They care for eachother, Tom rescues his boyfriend, Tord has ptsd & is depressed., lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Babe/pseuds/Cosmic_Babe
Summary: Tord knows Tom's always there for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me on: Feb 13, 2017. This another one from my wattpad! 
> 
> Wattpad: Pyrodawndragon

TORDS POV:   
I placed my left hand on the window wearily; emphasizing how much I missed Tom. 

I forgot the taste, the taste of it just like how I forgot how it felt to be cared for.. held in my lover's tight embrace..

I adverted my sad gaze away from the locked, reinforced window.. balling up onto the too stiff bed; the deadly smoke from my pale, chapped lips also faded into the epitome of the dark room. I took in a deep breath of the stale, smoke filled air. 

Too many cigarettes; maybe I can smoke myself to death.. NO, Tom wouldn't like that...

The horrid thoughts started to come back; I couldn't even exist in my own ruined mind. Sometimes I didn't understand why Tom loved me so. I ran my hands through my once spiky hair, which was now messed up. Insomnia was eating me up alive. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down my bent spine, sending a cold, dull shock throughout my body. I sat up, dull eyes fluttering as I glanced around, the feeling of being watched flooding my mind. 

Knock.. knock.. knock.. CRASH!

I jumped, my dull eyes widen, looking at the now broken window. 

"Wha–?" The stranger didn't give me enough time to respond as he yanked my body close to his, a surprise yelp falling from my lips as he jumped out the window and into the back of a padded pick up truck below.

It was then I realized.. blue baggy hoodie, smell of smirnoff–

"Tom..?" I croaked out, voice hoarse from not being used for a few months, "Is that really you?" He gave a small smile, pulling his hood down, spiky hair popping up. "I'm sorry for taking so lon–" he was cut off as I hugged him tightly, some tears falling from my eyes, down my cheeks. 

"It doesn't matter.. I thought you weren't going to come back for me.." I spoke quietly. 

"I'd never leave you, sweetheart." 

That sentence alone made me smile into his shoulder, for the first time in months, I could actually relax. He picked me up, putting me down in the passengers side of the truck.

"Everything will be alright now, we'll go home, a nice bath and some Chinese." 

I sounded a hum of approval, curling up a little as I was buckled up..

Everything would be alright now... I was going home with Tom.. for the first time in months, the voices were gone. 

I dosed off, arms tucked under the warm hoodie around me.. Tom's warm blue hoodie. When did he put it on me?

 

When we had arrived home, he carried me inside, putting me down on our shared bed... I missed it so much. He ordered Chinese for us, while we waited he had drawn me a nice warm bath, taking his time with me. I was happy.. ecstatic even! The food was satisfactory, the cuddles even better. He even let me binge watch season 10 of Supernatural. 

When we had fallen asleep on the couch, he held me close.. I couldn't believe I was back with him..


	2. Not Quite the Same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord’s back home but not everything is Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows. Edd says something and Tord remembers the event on how he ended up in the Psychiatric ward. 
> 
>  
> 
> For all you who don’t know: Tord has PTSD from being in the military for a few years. Things.. happened and he came back a changed man.

TORDS POV: 

Tom suggested that I go out, get some fresh air in my lungs. I was skeptical but I thought ‘why not?’  
Maybe going outside wasn’t a bad idea. 

‘Make sure you take your meds,’ Edd politely reminded me this morning, ‘We Don’t Want you to have another meltdown again, Do we? You remember last time.’

Ah, last time. Yes. 

——————————————  
“Laser tag? I’m paying,” everyone stopped in the middle of the arcade, I glanced at tom and Edd before looking back at matt. 

“Doesn’t sound half bad, actually. Some harmless laser tag wouldn’t hurt. We have tons of time to spare today anyways!” Somehow, I managed to persuade tom and Edd. 

We picked out our respective vests and traditional colors. I was all giddy, more time with my friends? Hell yes. 

When we got inside, I froze up for a second. Crowds... of people were holding their guns, shooting at each other. And the noise! Laughing, happy squealing.. some ‘battle cries’ from kids who got way into the game. 

“You alright, Tord?” Edd put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched and looked at him before slowly coming back to reality. “Heh, Yeah. I’m ready Edd.” 

 

It started off great, some kid bumped into me, giving me a snarky ‘watch out buddy’ before running off, shooting off his laser gun at his best friend. 

My vision flickered from a happy place filled with laughing kids to a place where people were screaming, unmoving bodies lay on the sand, and explosions seen in the distance. But everything slowed down, like I was under water. There was a fuzzy tint to everything but I couldn’t help and think I was back in that ungodly war zone. 

I look to the side, my surroundings moving slower. I saw a blue hoodie next to me but patryks face. There was a nod and I pulled out a small pistol from the inside of my shirt where I had it taped. I had aimed it at a kid but my mind made it look like it was an enemy from the opposing side. I cocked it, but before I could shoot, I was tackled and I Shot at the ceiling. All I saw was Edd on top of me, Tom, and Matt looking down at me. And that’s the last sight I saw before I blacked out.   
—————————————————

There are days my head just doesn't work. I try so hard to focus but My brain fogs up and thoughts go nowhere at all. Sometimes I think it’s natures way of making me forget. My brain will do anything to numb the pain, to wipe out the traumatizing memories that try to slip in. Then there are the times of clarity, sudden moments when I can see every detail and feel every feeling.


End file.
